


I’ve Fucked Everyone by Johnny Crass

by MicheleBlack



Series: Fallocaust Radio [4]
Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: Chimeras, M/M, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, cicaro, sengil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: A rendition of I've Been Everywhere by Johnny Cash set in the Fallocaust universe.
Relationships: Silas Dekker/Literally Everyone
Series: Fallocaust Radio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755346
Kudos: 1





	I’ve Fucked Everyone by Johnny Crass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakRevolution/gifts).



> Because Silas has literally fucked _everyone._  
>  This one was a beast but it also wrote itself.
> 
> Spoilers for the entire series below.

**I’ve Fucked Everyone**  
**By: Johnny Crass**

[Intro]  
I was strokin’ my dick, alone and lusting, up and down it flowed  
When I reached a semi I needed to find a place for my load  
“If you’re goin’ to wanna fuck, uhh, Mast-er, I’ll take a ride.”  
And so I turned to my cicaro and then I settled deep inside  
He asked me if I’d fucked a twink with an asshole so grand  
And I said, “Listen, I’ve come in every twink in this dead land  
  
[Chorus]  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
Trained them for some fun, man  
I’ve killed them if they run, man  
Of orgies I’ve a’had a ton, man  
I’ve fucked everyone  
  
[Verse 1]  
I’ve fucked Reno, Ludo, Apollo, Artemis,  
Nero, Nico, Sacario, Mantis,  
Caligula, Sasha, Keela, Kincade,  
Loren, Levi, Liam, and Jade,  
Perish, Felix, Finneus, Elish,  
Tiberius, Siris, Kessler - delish!  
  
[Chorus]  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
Trained them for some fun, man  
I’ve killed them if they run, man  
Of orgies I’ve a’had a ton, man  
I’ve fucked everyone  
  
[Verse 2]  
I’ve fucked Gavin, Julian, Killian, Jemini,  
Juni, Valentine, Ares, Kori,  
Ceph, Sidonius, Sitka, Thelonius,  
Quin, Drakonius, Sage, Dylan,  
Nikolai, Kel, Kheva, Kinny,  
Kirrel, Cristo, Caleb – I love ‘em skinny  
  
[Chorus]  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
Trained them for some fun, man  
I’ve killed them if they run, man  
Of orgies I’ve a’had a ton, man  
I’ve fucked everyone  
  
[Verse 3]  
I’ve fucked Sky, Luca, Lyle, Lance  
Lycos, Sanguine, Garrett, Grant,  
Trig, Tom, Teague, Tyler,  
Rio, Jiro, Jack, Krueger,  
Todd, Jacob, Elliot, Maverick,  
Now shut up and take my dick

[Chorus]  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
I’ve fucked everyone, man  
Trained them for some fun, man  
I’ve killed them if they run, man  
Of orgies I’ve a’had a ton, man  
I’ve fucked everyone

[Verse 4 stood no chance]

[Outro]  
I've fucked everyone


End file.
